The present invention generally relates to an ornament. More specifically, the invention relates to an ornament of a unique design capable of loosely carrying articles, such as foliage, therein. The ornament is separable such that the foliage from within the ornament may be removed and the separate halves of the ornament may be used individually as desired.
It is, of course, generally known to provide ornaments for hanging on a tree, for example, during special occasions or holidays during a calendar year. One such notable year is Christmas during which individuals, families and the like erect artificial or live trees on which ornaments are placed to decorate the same.
Such ornaments are typically integrally formed and little or no use of the ornament is available outside of the Christmas holiday. The ornaments, however, are generally boxed, saved and re-used from year to year.
In addition, most ornaments have little or no meaning outside of the ordinary appearance of the ornament. For example, figurines in the shape of animals, angels, stars, and the like are often placed on trees when being decorated. However, the figurines have no special meaning in most instances beyond what the figurine actually represents.